


Sleeping Together

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is busy finishing his movie which means that Luke doesn’t get to see him much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

Luke hated going to bed alone.  
  
He hated that the bed felt cold and empty, that there was no warm body to snuggle up to, no Noah to kiss goodnight.   
  
Unfortunately this was something he had had to get used to over the last couple of weeks, because Noah was working some pretty crazy hours these days. He was doing the post production work on his movie, and for a perfectionist like Noah that meant spending every waking hour on it. He usually got home late at night, after Luke had fallen asleep, and when Luke woke up the next morning, Noah had already left again.  
  
Luke sighed and turned around to lie on the other side. He grabbed Noah’s pillow, clutching it to his chest. It smelled like Noah and it only made Luke miss him more. They slept in the same bed every night, but they had hardly seen each other in weeks, except for last weekend, when Luke had convinced Noah to take an afternoon off. And almost every conversation they had happened over the phone. Luke had made Noah promise him that they would call each other at least a couple of times each day, just to have _something_ and to not fall completely out of touch with each other during these crazy weeks.  
  
One more week. That’s what Noah said. This would go on for one more week, and then the movie would be done and their lives could go back to normal. Luke could hardly wait. He understood that this was something that Noah had to do and he was proud of him for being so committed and passionate about his work. The result would be fantastic, no doubt about that. But he couldn’t wait to have his boyfriend back. Couldn’t wait to hold him, to kiss him and have actual conversations with him. Have sex with him. Luke sighed again, and clutched the pillow a little tighter. Sex had been almost non-existent for weeks. Noah was usually too tired to even think about it when he got home in the evenings. But Luke missed it. He missed _them_.  
  
He eventually fell asleep but he slept restlessly, like he usually did when Noah wasn’t there to hold him.  
  
And then, _finally_ , he was awoken to the feeling of the bed dipping and something warm and familiar climbing in next to him. He yawned and turned around to face Noah, who was lying down with an exhausted sigh. He reached his arms out in search of Luke, and Luke quickly moved closer and into the welcoming warmth. He found Noah’s face in the dark and kissed him softly.  
  
“You’re here,” he whispered against Noah’s lips. “I missed you.”  
  
“Missed you too,” Noah murmured sleepily. “I’m sorry I-“  
  
“No, Noah,” Luke interrupted before he could say anything more. “I told you before. You have nothing to apologize for. You’re finally living your dream, and even though I hate that I hardly get to see you right now, I love that you’ve finally gotten the chance to do that.”  
  
Noah was quiet for a moment. Luke wondered if he had already fallen asleep. But then he grabbed the back of Luke’s head, and gently pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
“I love you so much,” he whispered.  
  
“You better,” Luke murmured affectionately. “And just so you know,” he added, leaning closer and whispering in Noah’s ear, “I may seem really understanding and patient right now, but the truth is that I can’t wait for you to fuck me senseless.”  
  
“Luuuke,” Noah groaned. “It’s not fair of you to say things like that when I’m too beat to do anything about it.”  
  
“Who said anything about fair?” Luke said innocently. “I’m only human, after all. But I’m also someone who loves you very, very much so I’m going to let you sleep now because I know you need it. But next week, after the movie is done, then I’m not letting you get away so easily.” He gave Noah another kiss. “And that’s a promise.”  
  
“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Noah yawned, and Luke could hear the smile in that yawn. He ran his hand across Noah’s cheek, down to his chest, where he suddenly discovered that Noah still had his shirt on, obviously having forgotten to change into the t-shirt he usually slept in. Even without seeing it, Luke recognized the blue shirt that Noah wore – it was the one Luke had given him for his last birthday. Bought for purely selfish reasons on Luke’s part, because he loved Noah in blue. It set off his eyes perfectly. And the shirt had quickly become a favorite of Noah’s, so it was a win-win for them both.  
  
“Noah,” he whispered with a small smile, but then he discovered that Noah was already asleep, his breathing having turned heavy and even. Luke ran his hand through Noah’s dark hair and gave him one last goodnight kiss. “Sweet dreams, baby,” he whispered and lay down next to Noah, snuggling up to him. Then he closed his eyes and slept.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nine days later Noah came home in the evening, looking completely exhausted but also really proud and happy, announcing that the movie was finally done.  
  
They shared a celebratory dinner (macaroni and cheese, only a little burnt, Luke discovered, feeling immensely pleased with himself); because Noah’s weight had dropped by several pounds during the last couple of weeks and Luke was determined to get some food into him. Luckily Noah ate with good appetite, and afterwards Luke ordered him straight to bed.  
  
Noah slept for fourteen hours straight. Luke didn’t even attempt to wake him. Noah needed this. And it was Saturday, so it wasn’t like they needed to be anywhere.  
  
Luke was sitting with his back against the headboard, computer in his lap, when Noah finally began to stir. Luke smiled a little, quickly setting the laptop on the nightstand, and leaned over Noah’s still sleeping form.  
  
“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” he murmured, kissing Noah softly.  
  
A small smile tugged on Noah’s lips and he mumbled something incoherent. After a few more moments he finally opened his eyes.  
  
“How long have I been asleep?” he yawned and lifted his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. When he discovered what time it was, his eyes widened and he sank back into the pillows. “Oh man,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me?”  
  
“Because you needed to sleep,” Luke said, removing Noah’s hands so he could look into his eyes. “You’ve hardly slept at all for weeks and you looked absolutely exhausted.” He brushed his hand over Noah’s cheek. “And as someone who loves you very much I consider it my job to take care of you.”  
  
Noah contentedly stretched his arms above his head. “Well, I have to admit that it was good to get a proper night’s rest for once. Thank you.”  
  
“Oh, don’t thank me,” Luke grinned mischievously. “There’s a reason I want my boyfriend well rested.”  
  
“Oh really,” Noah said with a small laugh, looking very much awake now. “Does it by any chance have something to do with that thing we talked about last week?”  
  
“Maybe,” Luke said as he started to leave small kisses down Noah’s neck. “I believe you made me a promise.”  
  
“I think you were the one making the promise,” Noah pointed out, his breathing turning a little heavier.  
  
“Well, I didn’t hear you complaining.”  
  
“I’m so not complaining,” Noah said, and Luke smiled at the moan Noah let out when Luke’s mouth found that particularly sensitive spot on Noah’s neck.  
  
He spoiled Noah with kisses for a while, allowing Noah to just relax and enjoy. He slowly unbuttoned Noah’s shirt and pulled it off before doing the same with Noah’s boxers. Without breaking contact with Noah for more than a second, he quickly shed his own t-shirt and underwear and then focused all of his attention back on Noah.  
  
But neither of them were patient enough to indulge in extended foreplay and it wasn’t long before Noah flipped them around and took over the initiative.  
  
“Impatient, Mayer?” Luke chuckled a little breathlessly, pulling Noah down for another kiss. Without Luke realizing, Noah had somehow managed to locate the lube in the nightstand drawer, and Luke heard the familiar sound of the cap being flipped open.  
  
“A little,” Noah said, kissing him hungrily. “You?”  
  
Luke wasn’t able to give Noah anything other than a moan in response, because Noah’s fingers were suddenly right _there_ , preparing him. He bucked up against them, wanting, needing more, and Noah chuckled a little against his mouth.  
  
“Guess I have my answer,” he grinned, covering Luke with more kisses. But Luke didn’t want to wait any longer. He had been waiting far too long for this already.   
  
“Noah, I need you inside,” he whispered desperately, and thankfully Noah didn’t waste any more time. He carefully withdrew his fingers and then he pushed inside for real and all Luke could think was _ohgodyesfinally_.   
  
They didn’t last very long. Their movements were quick and impatient, neither wanting to draw it out. This wasn’t the time for slow and sweet.  
  
But it was still amazing. It was still perfect. It was everything Luke wanted and needed just then.  
  
And when everything exploded, Luke cried out his release, Noah following just a few moments later.  
  
It took Luke a long time to come back to reality. He was floating and it was wonderful. And Noah was there and that was even better. He felt completely content and so very happy and he reveled in that feeling for a while.  
  
Noah was the first one to eventually move.  
  
“Wow,” he murmured, kissing Luke so he felt it all the way down to his toes. “That was definitely worth waiting for.”  
  
“Mmm yeah,” Luke sighed satisfied. They made out for a while and then Noah carefully pulled out of him and they snuggled up together in the warm, cozy bed. It seemed almost unbelievable that this was the same bed that felt so cold and empty when Noah was not around.  
  
Noah suddenly let out a long yawn, and Luke chuckled.  
  
“You just slept for fourteen hours,” he said incredulously. “There’s no way you can still be tired.”  
  
Noah shrugged. “What can I say? You wear me out, Snyder,” he said and pulled Luke a little closer to him.  
  
Luke kissed his neck lovingly. “Well,” he murmured, “I have big plans for us today. And you’re going to need your strength, so maybe you should rest a little longer.”  
  
“I like the sound of that,” Noah mumbled, closing his eyes. “You always have the best ideas.”  
  
Luke could hardly argue with that. He did have some pretty good ideas, if he was to say so himself. So he found his favorite sleeping position (Noah’s arm around him, Luke’s arm on Noah’s chest, their legs tangled) and closed his eyes.  
  
And then they slept a little more. Together.  
  
\- END -


End file.
